Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 8 = 5x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(7x - 8) - 5x = (5x + 2) - 5x$ $2x - 8 = 2$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2x - 8) + 8 = 2 + 8$ $2x = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 5$